ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that is taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather", and Gwen as "cousin". Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!"http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/504351882223829472 It is not crucial for Atomix to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/534106768846901967 FaFBM (710).png|Nuclear Winner FaFBM (683).png|Heat Generation FaFBM (660).png|Atomic Blast FaFBM (695).png|Flight FaFBM (656).png|Nuclear Punch VSB (416).png|Fusion Cuisine Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Atomix is a capable of flight. Atomix's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle': A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner:' A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine:' A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present gets blinded by it.The Vampire Strikes Back Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121240179572 Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy.Malgax Attacks History |-|Ben 10 = *Atomix was mentioned in Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, it was not one of the aliens in the Omnitrix given to him by Ben. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben * Atomix made his debut in For a Few Brains More. Atomix was accidentally unlocked and named by Azmuth. He also defeated Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. * In The Vampire Strikes Back, Atomix created a light fusion to burn up Zs'Skayr and harm Lord Transyl. He then made the 'Fusion Cuisine' stay active just in case Zs'Skayr ever came back to Anur Transyl. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Atomix was used to fly into the Rooters' base in the Null Void. *In Malgax Attacks, Atomix tried to battle Vilgax who was wearing the Malware Armor but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Atomix appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) ;Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' ;Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse Ben *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 4, Issue 5, Issue 6) Ben-Bots *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 4, Issue 5) Naming and Translations Trivia *Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien (the first being Alien X).Derrick J. Wyatt *Like Rath and Echo Echo, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. *Atomix is one of Ken's favorite aliens. Ken was most excited to turn into Atomix than any other alien, when he got his Omnitrix.Ken 10 *Atomix was first seen in the season four sneak peek of Omniverse. *Incorporating Atomic into Omniverse and giving him a physical form and powers was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea.https://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answers/121758288756 *Atomix was designed by Dou Hong.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/532370492963706126 *The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant in the Dragon Ball franchise, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from The Honeymooners.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/505790441791190537 *Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. *His voice is similar to a traditional superhero. **His voice is also very similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. **As well as Captain LaserBeam, also voiced by DiMaggio, from The Thrilling Adventure Hour. References See Also *Atomic-X (fusion of Alien X and Atomix) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Males